1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air pumps producing high pressure and providing efficient and ergonomic use in the ground conditions.
2. Background Art
Nowadays, there are pumps which produce high pressure for filling guns and aqualungs. The working process of these pumps is as follows: chambers in the air pump are conjoined from bigger to smaller; air into the air pump is guided to the biggest chambers through to the smallest chamber and fills the tubes with high pressure air.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,061; discloses a pump in which the air moves from the pump body into the pump; guided to the chambers in order from bigger chambers to the smaller chamber and fills in to the tubes.
Also U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,556; discloses that the air into the air pump is guided through the chambers by air valves and o-rings and fills into the tubes.
However, in the above-mentioned patent specifications; there are no disclosed barometers or other gauges which measure the pressure of the air when guided through the bigger chamber to the smaller chamber filling into the tubes; also there are no filters disclosed to filter the air from dust and such materials before the air gets into the pump.
To address these issues, some technical improvements have been made; one of those improvements is disclosed in English Patent Specification number GB 2398354, in which the air into the pump is first filtered by an air filter and guided through the bigger chamber to the smaller chamber by the air valves and o-rings and fills into the tubes as intended. Also, there is a barometer which measures pressure in the pump.
The present disclosure further provides that within the air pump producing high pressure; it is disclosed that the air pump producing high pressure includes a reservoir, cavity, or compartment to store parts, make the pump pillar more ergonomic for the user, and provide fast and easy set up.